


under the mistletoe

by chasinggstars



Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: day 8:jeonghan desperately wants his first kiss under the mistletoe, but distractions happen.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, i hope everyone stays safe and healthy :)

Jeonghan was prepared today.

He was going to show up at Seungkwan and Hansol’s Christmas party today with Seungcheol, dressed very deliberately in a loose white sweater with skinny black jeans and a choker, and then he was going to get Seungcheol very slightly inebriated, lure him under some strategically placed mistletoe, and get his long-awaited first kiss. Yes, it was an absolutely fool-proof plan.

One variable that he didn’t take into consideration was the eleven other partygoers + hosts.

“Jeonghan hyung! Seungcheol hyung! Just in time. Here, come on in.”

Seungkwan greeted them with a bright smile and a Santa hat, ushering them into the house. He firmly placed a reindeer headband on each of their heads before pushing them towards the kitchen.

Seungkwan and Hansol had really gone to town with the decorations. There were garlands and tinsel hanging off of every surface, paper snowflakes and fairy lights lining the windows, and candles filling the room with the tangy sweet scent of cinnamon. It was quite the embodiment of Christmas.

“Hyung! Over here.”

Hansol beckoned them over to where he was pouring out drinks, handing them each a plastic cup of beer.

“Merry Christmas, Hansol.”

“Merry Christmas, hyungs.”

Gripping his drink in one hand and Seungcheol’s arm in the other, Jeonghan led them over to the sofa, giggling. Step one, accomplished.

Now, if Seungkwan had informed him correctly, there should be a twig of mistletoe somewhere around here. Ah, there it was. Jeonghan discretely scanned the area before his eyes landed on something taped to the ceiling.

“Seungcheol,” he said in a deliberately flirtatious voice.

“Yeah, babe?”

“I think you might want to—”

_Crash_.

Sounds of glass shattering and some distant screaming came from the kitchen. Wide-eyed, they turned to look at each other and ran to investigate the situation, abandoning their drinks.

The scene that greeted them made Jeonghan want to simultaneously hug all of his friends and set fire to the whole house. Soonyoung, already tipsy and way too excited, was telling an apparently very amusing story to Chan, and accidentally knocked over a row of Seungkwan’s favourite glasses with one of his overly large arm gestures. Jisoo was chiding him to be more careful while sweeping up the glass shards, but Soonyoung had already turned his attention elsewhere.

The good news was, no one was dead. The bad news was, the mood Jeonghan had been trying to create was completely destroyed now, and he’d have to wait for the strange (somewhere between relieved and exasperated, but definitely not romantic) mood to dissipate before he could try again. Oh, and Seungkwan’s cups were broken.

When they returned to the living room, their seats on the couch had been stolen by Mingyu and Wonwoo, and the pink aura around them was too much for Jeonghan to bear. He and Seungcheol took a seat at the dining table, and damn Boo Seungkwan for not putting any mistletoe around the area.

A pout must have slipped onto his face unconsciously, because Seungcheol wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to the point where they were practically sharing a chair.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just feeling sorry for Seungkwan’s cups.”

Seungcheol opened his mouth as if to say something else when he was cut off.

“Seungcheol hyung! We need one more person for even teams for a game of pool. Minghao and Seokmin against me and you. You up?” Jihoon popped his head out from the behind the wall that led to the rec area.

“Yeah, coming,” Seungcheol called, and stood up after leaving a quick peck on Jeonghan’s cheek.

_No, don’t go,_ Jeonghan wanted to whine, but he just bit his lip and nodded with the best smile he could muster. Tonight was _not_ going as he had planned.

The next time he attempted to get his first kiss was when they were watching Christmas movies together after dinner. All thirteen of them were at least slightly tipsy and woozy, and the dim lighting amplified the languid atmosphere.

He had taken back the seats under the mistletoe after giving a very pointed glare to Junhui, who was trying to sit there, half-dragging Seungcheol to sit with them. The majority of the group sat on the floor on cushions, so it was private enough as long as everyone kept their eyes on the movie.

The only problem now was timing. He had intentionally suggested Love, Actually when they were trying to choose a movie, but the one being played ended up being The Grinch. How was he meant to seduce his boyfriend with _this_ movie?

There was a moment when the movie was dragging slightly, and everyone’s attention was starting to be diverted elsewhere. Taking advantage of this, he gently nudged Seungcheol’s side.

“Hmm?” Seungcheol replied, gaze flickering between the movie and his face.

“Above—”

A handful of popcorn just barely sailed over his head, hitting the wall behind him. Seungcheol instinctively wrapped his arms around him protectively. Huffing silently, he swore to murder whoever threw that just now. Seungcheol released him from the embrace soon after, and he could do nothing but glower as he watched the full-on food fight before him (and one despairing Seungkwan about the mess he’d have to clean up after).

“Merry Christmas, text us when you get home.” Seungkwan and Hansol waved at the departing couple.

A fuming Jeonghan and clueless Seungcheol stepped out into blistering cold, Seungcheol shivering and trying to take Jeonghan’s gloved hand into his. He pretended not to see it and instead stuffed his hand in his pocket. It wasn’t Seungcheol’s fault, of course it wasn’t, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

Kicking at some rocks on the pavement, he stared at his boots while trudging through the unforgiving weather, one step ahead of Seungcheol.

“Babe?” This time, Seungcheol was the one to speak first.

“What,” he muttered.

“What’s wrong?”

A gloved hand gently took his chin and lifted it up. Jeonghan’s eyes met Seungcheol’s and his eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

“Did I do something, say something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing.” He cast his gaze sideways, internally hoping Seungcheol would catch on.

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, and I’ll sort it out immediately. Anything for you.”

Something in him choked up at that, and tears he furiously blinked away filled up his eyes. Why was he making such a fuss about something as stupid as a _kiss_?

“Oh, no, baby. Look at me. Don’t cry, okay? Tell me what the problem is, Han. Please?”

And how could he say no to such a kind and caring face?

“It’s stupid.”

“Nothing you say is stupid.”

“I just, I wanted our first kiss to be today, under the mistletoe, but the kids kept distracting you and I just got so frustrated…”

Warm laughter filled his ears, and he was about to complain when a soft pair of lips encased his.

Wide-eyed, he stumbled backwards slightly, but a steady arm caught his back. A soft sigh escaped him as he leaned into the kiss slightly, closing his eyes.

They were standing on the middle of the pavement in plain sight of many homes, his nose red from the cold and tears, but he couldn’t imagine a better first kiss.

Seungcheol slowly pulled back, Jeonghan chasing after his lips for a moment before opening his eyes again with a pout.

“Next time you want a kiss, you can just tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
